Finding Red John
by neverstopbelievinginyou
Summary: Jane and Lisbon work together to track down Red John but discover hidden feelings along the way. (Takes place after season 5 finale)


**A/N : This is my very first story on here so I am so sorry if it sucks. This chapter is a little short because I'm only just getting started. I hope you guys will stick with me as I realize exactly where I'm going with this. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

"Jane!" Lisbon's clear voice cut into Jane's subconscious "Jane, you need to get up!"

With a moan and a grunt, Jane forced open his sleepy eyes. He was lying on his side, having fallen asleep on his couch last night at the CBI building. A smiling Lisbon was now crouched down next to him, her face only inches away. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a tight bun, a single strand fallen out-of-place and Jane couldn't help but smile back. How was it possible that one women could look so beautiful every single day?

She had on only a pair of light jeans, a black tank top and of course her cross necklace. It was getting hot in Sacramento and everybody at the office seemed to be taking note. Windows were being opened, shorts were being worn (well only Rigsby because he claimed he sweated more than everyone else combined) and summer was officially beginning.

"Hey!" Jane mumbled as he slowly sat up rubbing his stomach "I am starving! Want to go grab a bite?"

"Food is going to have to wait," Lisbon pushed the loose piece of her hair behind her ear as she stood up "I just got a call. Someone found a body in a sewer down in Lincoln. Female, Caucasian, appears to be in her late twenties. They should have an I.D soon. Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby are already on their way so we need to get going."

"Is it Red John?" Jane asked with anticipation in his voice

"No, but-"

"Sorry. Not interested." Jane lay back down, closing his eyes. He couldn't be bothered now with other crimes. Red John was his focus.

It had been three weeks since Jane had gotten the mysterious DVD from Red John, where he had announced that he would start killing often. That had been three weeks of non-stop thinking on how to prove which one of Jane's seven suspects was the real Red John. Any one of them was possible and that fact was driving him crazy.

Each day, he held his breath when Lisbon told him of a murder, fearing and hoping that it was Red John. As much as he hated himself for it, he needed Red John to kill again. Jane had run out of leads on Red John, leaving him completely and utterly useless.

Lisbon wasn't much help either. She was trying her hardest, better than Jane had expected, but she was petrified to do anything that would make the Red John suspects suspicious, especially Bertram. Every time Lisbon had to be alone with him she would drag Jane along, coming up with some stupid excuse why he was there. Whenever Bertram walked past her in the hall, Lisbon's face would turn deathly pale. Luckily Bertram hadn't noticed, but it was only a matter of time now.

Even though, Jane didn't regret telling Lisbon. She was his partner and he knew he owed her so much. They had come so far since that very first day. He trusted Lisbon now more than he had ever trusted someone since the murder of his family. She was truly special.

"Jane!" Lisbon slapped him on the arm. His eyes shot open and glared at her. "Come on… I need you!"

"Lisbon…" Jane sighed her name "I really don't want to go"

"Well suck it up. I'm forcing you" She grabbed hold of his arm and started to pull. "You have an obligation to the team!"

For a tiny girl, Lisbon was surprisingly very muscular. She gave a big yank on Jane's arms and nearly pulled it out of its socket.

"Ow!" He cried out with an impressive smile on his face "Ok, ok, I'm coming"

"Good" Lisbon smiled proudly "Let's go"

Jane forced himself up and grudgingly followed Lisbon down the hallway to the elevator. She pressed on the elevator button and the two of them stood there waiting in silence. Lisbon tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Her pink ballet flats caused an annoying thumping that Jane, still not awake, was getting irritated with. He was about to voice his opinion when he got distracted.

"Lisbon!" A voice suddenly barked out from behind them, causing Lisbon to jump and Jane to tense his shoulders.

"Sir, hi." Lisbon plastered a fake smile on her face as she turned to look at Bertram behind her "How's it going?"

"Good. Where are you two headed off to?" Bertram wearing a very smart suit, took a step forward.

"Down to Lincoln, Sir" Lisbon took a step backwards, pressing herself as close to Jane as she could. Her hand brushed against his and a jolt ran up through his body. Jane looked at their hands in surprise. "We have a new case"

"Oh perfect, I'll take the elevator down with you. I'm heading out for lunch with an old friend from High School" Bertram took a couple more steps forward, standing on the other side of Jane " I haven't seen her for about 13 years now. You know how time flies when you're busy"

"Oh do I ever…" Jane muttered under his breath

The elevator door opened then with a ding. A couple of CBI agents carrying briefcases filed out and Jane, Lisbon and Bertram piled in. Lisbon backed herself into the far left corner and grabbed Jane's suit sleeve, pulling him over next to her. He shot her a look, trying to tell her to calm down. They absolutely did not need Bertram to notice anything.

Jane glanced over at Bertram as he pressed the button for the main floor. Jane wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that this man was not Red John. They had worked together for over a couple of years now and Jane had never gotten an evil vibe from him. Well at least not a serial killer evil vibe. That's why he felt more comfortable than Lisbon was to be in such a small space with Bertram.

Thankfully, for the sake of Lisbon's mental health, Bertram didn't say another word on the way down. He gave them a quick wave as they walked out of the CBI main doors and that was all.

"Oh my god!" Lisbon let out a relieved breath when Bertram was out of hearing range "I can't believe how often I keep running into him. Jane, it's getting freaky. Do you think he's planning something?"

"Don't worry about it." He grabbed the keys out of Lisbon's hands and unlocked the van door. He hopped in the passenger seat, knowing full well that Lisbon wasn't going to let him drive "There's no need to stress out"

"Of course" Lisbon turned the car on "You've got this under control, right?"

"Right…" Jane looked out the window uncertain. He wasn't sure of anything anymore


End file.
